


He Needs You To Need Him.

by Missy_Moo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Hydra, Magic, Mutant, Sweet, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_Moo/pseuds/Missy_Moo
Summary: (Y/N) was rescued from a hydra base by Tony a few weeks ago, having never seen the outside world she has questions. tony tires of them, Bucky cant get enough of her or the questions.





	He Needs You To Need Him.

**Author's Note:**

> these were written a while ago. my request box is always open on tumblr at; https://boomitsbucky.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy!

“Mr stark what’s this?” (Y/N) asked holding up a carton of milk. Her questions hadn’t stopped since the moment she stepped off the jet three days ago. Tony had found her chained up at one of HYDRA’s bases the young woman knowing nothing of the outside world. From what Tony had managed to gather from the little information she could give him, she was kept because of her ability to alter brain waves.

The HYDRA agents had made her wear metal cuffs that stopped her powers when she wasn’t needed. Tony had broken them the moment he got her back to the compound, promising she wouldn’t ever have to wear them ever again. It took him 12 hours to make (Y/N) a small bangle that could keep her powers at bay and stop her emotions clouding her judgement.

“It’s milk (Y/N), I’ve told you if you have any questions to ask Friday” Tony sighed rubbing his temples as he sat on the sofa next to a smirking Clint.

“Okay” (Y/N) said softly, placing the milk down. Her small hands shaking slightly, Tony was annoyed she could sense it the numb buzzing coming from him amplified with each question she asked and now he was getting angry.. She just wanted to understand but asking Friday made her even more confused, the ceiling voice always gave confusing and complicated answers.

(Y/N) slipped out of the kitchen and headed to her room to get changed for the day. Pulling on a pair of black shorts and a tshirt that hung just above her knees (Y/N) tied her hair on top of her head in a ponytail; Something one of the female hydra agents taught her to do when she was younger.

Grabbing her notebook and pen (y/n) looked at the little map she had made, each room detailed with the different appliances and people inside them. Next to her room were Natasha and Wandas rooms. On the floor above, it was Sam and Rhodey, then above them it was Steve Rodgers and James Buchanan Barnes. (Y/N) had yet to meet the frozen soldiers as Tony had referred to them. They had been on a three week mission in Slovakia and were due back any day.

Looking at her list of foods (y/n) decided to try an apple as a snack before lunch. Holding her notebook close to her chest she walked back toward the kitchen. Tony and Clint had gone now so she was alone.

“Friday cancel the meeting, me and buck are grabbing some food then passing out for the next few hours.” A loud voice boomed making (Y/N) jump and drop the red Apple she had just picked up from the counter.

“Oh hello” two men stood in front of her both of them at least a foot taller than her. “Hi” (y/n) slowly took off her bracelet with shaking hands watching as the men frowned, eyes following her every move.

Her eyes flashing gold (y/n) scanned through their minds looking for any signs of danger. Oh… well sugar… Mr Stark wasn’t going to be happy she just gave the two super soldiers headaches.

Coming back to herself (Y/N) watched as the men groaned holding their heads. “I’m sorry” she said quickly putting her bracelet back on. “I’m (Y/N), I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to I-I just had to be s-sure you weren’t one of them.”

The brown haired man who was now known to (Y/N) as Bucky looked up at her rubbing his temple he looked so tired. But not as tiered as Steve. “Weren’t one of who?” He asked

“HYDRA.” (Y/n) whispered tears welling in her eyes.

“Miss (y/n), Mr Stark has requested you calm down as your heart monitor has spiked. He is in the lab if you need him.”

(Y/N) glared at the ceiling not liking the voice, also not noticing that Bucky did the same thing.

—- The Next Day—-

“What’s this?” (Y/n) called holding up a candle holder. Groaning Tony answered her watching as she scribbled in her notebook.

“Stark” Bucky greated as he slouched down onto the couch next to him. Tony grunted at him they never got along but Tony had been in a bad mood for days.

“Okay Mr Stark what about this? This is so cool!” (Y/n) came to stand in front of the two men dressed in an arrow shirt Clint had given her when she spent the night in his room, filling his dreams with Laura and the kids instead of the horrors of the chatari and Loki. Her pink shorts poking out just below. Holding up an air freshener one of the maids had left around.

Giggling (y/n) sprayed it and smiled at the scent of flowers that drifted up her nose. Chuckling Bucky watched her. “Damn it (y/n) how many times! Ask Friday!” Tony snapped standing up and pushing past her.

Bucky sat shocked, seeing the exact moment (y/n)s heart broke her soft expression turning worried and scared.

“Hey ignore him he’s a punk, that’s an air freshener it makes the room smell nice.” Bucky explained standing in front of her. (Y/n) looked up at him and smiled slightly.

“Sorry I ask so many questions, I don’t mean to. I just have so much to catch up on”

Bucky tilted his head at that. “Catch up on?”

“Mhm I was born at a HYDRA base I never left until Mr Stark found me, everything’s so cool and new but so confusing and it’s all a bit much.” (Y/n) leaned forward looking around suspiciously “the ceiling talks to it’s weird.” She whispered making Bucky stifle a laugh.

“I know how you feel doll. Listen Starks a little bitch some times so if you like just ask me if you want to know about anything, or Stevie both of us are new to all this too but I guess we’ve learn a lot since we got here.”

“You were born at HYDRA to?” She asked with wide eyes. Her hands reaching out to take Bucky hand looking for the brand but it wasn’t there. Unlike hers that was scared into her wrist. “The asset #2.0” Tony had tried to remove it but needed Banners help, so they were waiting for him to come back from Indonesia.

“No I was captured. I was “the asset 1.0”” Bucky pulled down his collar showing the small brand it wasn’t as scared as hers like it had tried to heal over and over again.

“Oh” (y/n) frowned tears welling in her eyes again. “I killed 48 people” (y/n) looked up at him waiting for his number.

“62” Bucky wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest whispering that it wasn’t her fault into her hair. It wasn’t his either that had both been given a shit life but they were here, safe, with their friends.

Since then (y/n) went to Bucky for everything. Sometimes Steve would be woken up at 3am to Bucky and (y/n) standing in his doorway asking if he knew what temple run was because they’d heard about it on the tv. Other times (y/n) would try a new food and go running into Buckys training sessions to give him a bite even if he had tried it before he would accept and smile at her as she babbled on about how amazing it was or how gross she found it.

It wasn’t until (Y/N) got back from her first mission with Natasha and Clint that Steve pulled her aside and begged her never to leave on a mission without Bucky again.

“He’s been a mess, worrying about you. I haven’t had a decent nights sleep since you left, he’s been banging on my door at 2am asking if I’ve heard from you. Please god go and ask him what baseball is or something. He needs you to need him.”

——

“BUCKY! WHATS BASEBALL?” (Y/n) shouted walking into Bucky and Steve’s apartment. She didn’t even have time to take off her jacket before she was being lifted in the air, her face pressed against the soldiers chest.

Lifting her up while slipping his metal arm under her knees he carried her into his bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed with her in his lap.

Sighing happily (y/n) lay her hair on his shoulder. “So tell me about baseball.” (Y/n) yawned softly her fingers running over the plates on his arm.

Bucky barked out a laugh kissing her temple. “I missed you, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you to.”


End file.
